Heaven
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Seperti nama toko bunga itu, di antara mereka berdua, ada sesuatu yang mekar seiring dengan waktu. — Mikanba, alternate universe.


Toko bunga kecil itu selalu sepi.

Tentu saja ia tahu. Bukan, bukan karena ia menghabiskan waktunya memata-matai toko bunga tersebut karena ia juga seorang manusia biasa yang butuh uang dengan bekerja. Dan memata-matai sebuah toko bunga bukanlah pekerjaan yang dapat menghasilkan uang tetap.

Ia tahu karena setiap pagi ia selalu melewati toko itu untuk sampai ke tujuannya.

Toko kecil itu bukanlah satu-satunya toko bunga di kota, ia telah banyak melihat toko bunga lain yang lebih besar, lebih indah, maupun lebih lengkap. Namun, letaknya yang ada di antara kafe modern dan restoran membuatnya terlihat berbeda, _out of place_ , seperti sesuatu yang dirimu tahu seharusnya tidak berada di sana, namun entah mengapa sesuatu itu cocok di sana.

Dinding bata sewarna jelaga dengan pintu ganda kaca cemerlang berlonceng, adalah hal yang sangat biasa. Berpot-pot bunga mawar, melati, dan bunga-bunga potong lain yang melesak hingga hampir memenuhi trotoar, itulah hal yang tidak biasa. Tetapi, toh, siapa yang peduli?

Tidak ada yang protes karena, biarpun tidak ada yang mengakui memang, tetapi toko bunga itu selalu menguarkan aroma yang menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Pertikor hujan dari tanah yang baru disiram, mawar, melati, kamboja, alyssum manis, kosmos cokelat—campur-aduk dan saling mendominasi dengan bau kopi dari kafe di sisinya dan asap kendaraan.

Toko bunga kecil itu selalu sepi.

Membuat Mikazuki Munechika bertanya-tanya sendiri.

.

.

 **Heaven** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Based on Shindanmaker "Ship Prompt" = **Flower Shop AU.**

An **alternate universe** fanfiction with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Eh, aku kenal pemiliknya. Keluarga Kunihiro. Tetapi aku baru bertemu pemiliknya beberapa kali, kau tahu sendiri," Tsurumaru Kuninaga menggesturkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke arah kafenya yang ramai akan pengunjung. dua orang pelayanberlarian ke sana dan sini, suara denting bel yang menandakan datangnya pengunjung membahana, terus menggema.

Mikazuki Munechika menoleh ke belakangnya—mengikuti telunjuk Tsurumaru, memperhatikan kafe milik temannya yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung sebelum berbalik ke arah sang manajer merangkap _barista_ itu, "Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi kalian tetangga, apakah kau tidak pernah memesan bunga satu atau dua kali dari mereka?" tangan Mikazuki menyentuh lily biru yang terpajang di tengah meja tempatnya duduk mengobrol dengan Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru menyandarkan tubuhnya, membenarkan letak tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Manajer: Kuninaga' dengan tulisan tangan yang terpasang di saku kemejanya. "Oh, semua bunga di kafe ini dari mereka, aku pembeli tetap. Yang sering datang ke sini itu anak-anaknya Kunihiro, makanya kubilang aku jarang bertemu dengan pemilik toko bunga itu."

Mikazuki memainkan tali kameranya yang ada di atas meja, "Anak-anaknya?"

Tsurumaru mengangguk, "Kunihiro punya tiga anak, yang paling tua seumuran kita—dia sekolah di luar kota, jika aku tidak salah. Anak yang kedua bedanya hanya dua tahun dengan kakaknya, yang ketiga aku lupa umurnya berapa, mereka yang paling sering datang mengantar bunga. Semua bunga ini? Mereka yang pilih, aku hanya membayar," katanya.

Sebelah alis Mikazuki naik. Mata heterokromatik tengah itu memandang ke segala arah, semua bunga itu? Lily biru, mawar putih, buket kecil yang ada di atas pembuat kopi, dan yang menghiasi papan menu di luar? Mikazuki memperhatikan bunga di mejanya sekali lagi.

Selama ini Mikazuki selalu mengira Tsurumaru memiliki firasat yang bagus tentang bunga—tentang warna dan kekuatannya pada bias cokelat dan hitam yang Tsurumaru miliki di dalam kafenya. Ah, namun tentu saja, apa yang Mikazuki harapkan? Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut.

Bel di atas pintu kaca itu lagi-lagi berdenting, seorang pengunjung kembali melangkah masuk.

Mikazuki memiringkan kepalanya, "Lantas, mengapa toko bunga mereka sepi sekali?"

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna salju di hadapan Mikazuki tertawa, suaranya membelah denting bel dan derak baki teh, "Percayalah, toko bunga itu lebih laku dari yang kau lihat. Ini adalah daerah perbelanjaan, biasanya para _florist_ yang datang ke tempat pembeli mereka, karena kebanyakan pembeli mereka adalah pemilik toko sepertiku, makanya terlihat sepi."

Diskusi antara dua orang itu terpotong ketika seseorang melempar baki ke atas kepala Tsurumaru, membuat sang manajer mengumpat karena terkejut dan kesakitan. Mikazuki berjengit dan menjulurkan kepalanya, menemukan Ichigo Hitofuri berdiri di belakang Tsurumaru, berkacak pinggang. Sepasang mata sewarna amber menggelap dalam kekesalan.

"Tsurumaru- _san_ , aku tahu kau itu pemilik kafe dan atasanku dan mungkin setelah ini kau akan memecatku yang harus membuatku mencari pekerjaan lain nanti, tetapi masih banyak orang yang harus dilayani, kumohon kembalilah ke kasir!" seru Ichigo, suaranya frustasi.

Tsurumaru tertawa, memungut baki yang terlempar ke lantai, "Baiklah, baiklah, kau mengejutkanku Ichigo. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Mikazuki," pemuda dengan iris sewarna besi yang meleleh itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kasir, sementara Ichigo sudah berlari entah kemana dengan secarik kertas, siap mengambil pesanan orang lain.

Mikazuki menggelengkan kepalanya, sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya. Ditatapnya cangkir kopinya yang sudah lama habis, ia tidak ingin menganggu sahabatnya lebih lama lagi, tetapi ia malas beranjak dari sini. Denting bel, suara musik yang samar-samar, hiruk-pikuk orang-orang, Mikazuki menutup kedua matanya, senyuman belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Suprise's adalah surga Mikazuki. Bukan, bukan karena pemilik kafe itu adalah temannya sedari kecil dan ia sering mendapat diskon jika pergi ke sana, melainkan karena suasananya. Mikazuki sudah sangat sering pergi ke sini, ia bahkan sudah mengenal semua orang yang bekerja di sini: Ichigo—wakil manajer sekaligus pelayan, Ookurikara—adik Tsurumaru merangkap _barista_ , Shokudaikiri Mitsutada—adik tiri Tsurumaru yang membuat makanan untuk kafe, dan Heshikiri Hasebe—pelayan yang baru-baru ini masuk.

Mikazuki bukan bagian dari Suprise's, benar. Tetapi Suprise's adalah bagian dari Mikazuki.

"Oh, Yamanbagiri! Hari ini kau, eh?"

Kedua mata heterokromatik tengah itu terbuka ketika ia mendengar nama asing itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Tsurumaru. Mikazuki mengerjap dan menatap sahabatnya yang melambai kepada seseorang dari meja kasir, penasaran, Mikazuki perlahan memutar tubuhnya dan mengintip dari kursinya.

Untuk bilang bahwa Mikazuki terpesona bukanlah hal yang tepat.

Dunia Mikazuki serasa berhenti.

"Jika bukan aku, tentu aku tidak akan ada di sini, bukan?" pemuda itu berjalan cepat ke meja kasir, ia mengangguk sopan kepada Hasebe yang melambaikan tangannya dalam gestur menyapa, langkahnya lebar-lebar dan cepat, seolah ia tengah dikejar sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

"Apakah aku lupa bayar atau semacamnya?" Tsurumaru memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sebuah tawa lepas dari bibirnya—tanpa sengaja membuat satu-dua gadis muda yang duduk dekat kasir merona merah dan cekikikan sendiri, "karena jarang sekali kalian datang dua kali kecuali Horikawa ingin beli makan siang atau aku lupa membayar kalian tadi pagi."

Sang _florist_ menggeleng, ia meletakkan buket bunga besar yang ia bawa-bawa ke atas meja kasir, "Aku mengantarkan ini. Ada yang datang ke toko kami dan ingin bunga ini diantarkan kepada ... Midare Toushirou?" pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mencari-cari siapa pemilik nama yang ditulis pengunjung tokonya di dalam kartu penerima bunga itu.

Hasebe mengumpat terkejut ketika Ichigo mendadak terpeleset.

Tsurumaru tertawa, pemuda itu melompati meja kasir dan mendekati pemuda pirang itu, mengintip dari sisi sang _florist_ untuk membaca kartu, "Kejutan yang romantis! Dari siapa?"

Pemuda dengan _hoodie_ putih yang tudungnya dinaikkan hingga menutupi matanya tersebut mengambil kembali buket bunganya dan berbalik, mengedarkan tatapannya untuk mencari penerima dari buket bunga yang menguarkan aroma mawar itu. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia berusaha mengingat-ingat orang yang dimaksud, "Urashima Koutetsu."

Suara benturan benda solid yang diikuti dua umpatan itu dari arah Ichigo dan Hasebe.

"Midare Toushirou itu aku!" seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di dekat tubuh Ichigo dan Hasebe yang barusan saling berbenturan mengangkat tangannya, mata biru cemerlangnya berkilat-kilat dalam keceriaan. Sang _florist_ mengerjap sebelum berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ini dia, Nona Toushirou. Urashima Koutetsu juga meninggalkan pesan di dalam kartu itu," dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin buket yang susah payah ia rangkai dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi rusak, sang _florist_ meletakkan buket itu di depan Midare yang cekikikan.

"Terima kasih!" Midare berseru dan memeluk buket yang diberikan kepadanya dengan penuh sayang, senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangguk sekali—kedua sudut bibir itu naik sedikit, _sedikit_ —dan memanuver langkahnya agar tidak sengaja menginjak tubuh Ichigo yang sepertinya membutuhkan ambulans secepatnya.

Suara jepretan kamera membuat langkah sang _florist_ terhenti.

Peridot tua bertemu dengan langit malam dan perak rembulan.

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro mengerjap pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sopan dan berlalu. Melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan kepada Tsurumaru yang membalasnya agak terlalu bersemangat, serta teriakan "Datang lagi, Yamanbagiri!" dari Shokudaikiri yang mengintip lewati pintu dapur. Denting bel terakhir, dan pintu kaca itu pun tertutup.

Dunia Mikazuki akhirnya bergerak lagi.

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna langit malam itu menghela napas yang tak ia sadari ia tahan sedari tadi. Diliriknya layar kamera di tangannya, sosok dengan surai keemasan dan mata sewarna dedaunan menyapanya dalam waktu yang statis. Sungguh, Mikazuki tak tahu apa yang merasukinya—instingnya berteriak untuk meraih kamera dan memotret, memotret- _nya_.

Mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri, Mikazuki berdiri.

"Datang lagi, Mikazuki!" tawa Tsurumaru hampir tertutup oleh denting bel. Panas matahari membuat Mikazuki menyipit, dikalungkannya kamera miliknya ke leher sebelum menavigasi langkahnya keluar dari lingkungan Suprise's dan menuju trotoar yang penuh dengan manusia.

Timing Mikazuki tepat, lampu baru saja berubah hijau. Mikazuki bergerak bersama kerumunan orang yang menyeberang jalan pula, berhati-hati menjaga kameranya dan agar ia tidak menabrak orang lain. Dalam sekejap, Mikazuki telah sampai di seberang jalan yang lain.

Toko bunga kecil itu ada tepat di hadapan Suprise's.

Pintu ganda kaca yang tertutup menampakkan bagian dalam toko yang penuh dengan tanaman warna-warni. Di luar toko, hydrangea ungu, azalea merah muda, kosmos, akasia merah, dan bunga lain yang tidak Mikazuki kenali mekar dalam pot, terlindungi oleh bayang-bayang tenda yang dengan bangga menanggung nama toko bunga tersebut.

Bloom.

Mekar, merekah.

Mikazuki mengangkat kameranya, jarinya dengan cepat menekan tombol yang tersedia. Suara jepretan kembali terdengar, Mikazuki menjauhkan kamera dari matanya untuk melihat hasil gambar yang ia ambil. Senyumnya merekah ketika menyadari gambar itu bagus.

Denting lonceng menyambut Mikazuki ketika pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

Anggrek yang tengah mekar menyambutnya, tergantung di langit-langit dengan cattleya ungu di dalam keranjang piknik sewarna batang oak. Bervas-vas bunga potong berkumpul di tengah toko, tulip kuning, anggrek putih, aster merah, mawar, lily biru, dahlia merah muda, dan lebih banyak mawar. Angin dingin berhembus dari _AC_ , menjaga bunga tetap lembab.

Suara gumaman seseorang dari balik vas yang bertumpuk di tengah ruangan membuat Mikazuki melongokkan kepalanya. Di sudut toko, terdapat sebuah meja kasir. Berbeda dengan meja kasir Suprise's yang panjang hingga ke sudut, meja kasir itu bahkan tidak sampai enam meter panjangnya. Dan tentu saja, di balik meja kasir Suprise's tidak ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan _hoodie_ putih yang tudungnya diturunkan.

Yamanbagiri—Mikazuki yakin itu nama sang pemuda—tengah merangkai sebuah buket bunga di atas meja. Sebuah keranjang kecil dari rotan yang dicat biru tua itu dihiasi dengan daun lebar yang Mikazuki tidak tahu apa namanya dan banyak hydrangea biru tua pada bagian bawah—fondasi mereka, di bagian tengah buket yang mengarah ke depan tersebut, terdapat tujuh lily kuning yang dibentuk menyerupai setengah lingkaran.

Tanpa sadar, Mikazuki mengangkat kameranya.

Suara jepretan membuat Yamanbagiri berjengit, pemuda itu reflek menaikkan tudungnya yang sengaja ia turunkan dan menoleh ke depan—ke arah Mikazuki yang mendadak muncul, emosi yang berkelebat di matanya identik dengan rusa yang baru saja bertemu dengan pemangsa.

"Maaf, apakah aku mengejutkanmu?" Mikazuki melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan panik.

Yamanbagiri mengerjap cepat sebelum akhirnya menguasai dirinya sendiri. "Ah, tidak. Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu datang. Selamat datang di Bloom, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Entah apakah Yamanbagiri mengabaikan fakta bahwa mata kamera itu tertuju ke arahnya atau karena pemuda itu mengutamakan pekerjaan daripada pertanyaan, Mikazuki juga tidak begitu mengerti. Reflek orang yang sadar ketika Mikazuki mengambil gambar mereka ketika mereka tidak melihat jika tidak berteriak mungkin ada sepatu yang melayang, kecuali Tsurumaru—pemuda itu selalu reflek bergaya jika ia melihat Mikazuki memegang kamera.

Mikazuki menunjuk rangkaian bunga Yamanbagiri, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yamanbagiri menunduk, kemudian kembali mendongak. "Merangkai bunga, tentu saja."

Mikazuki melangkah mendekat, memperhatikan gabungan antara hydrangea biru tua dan lily kuning tersebut dengan sepasang iris heterokromatik tengah yang penuh sesak dengan tatapan penasaran. Gabungan warna antara kedua bunga itu mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu, namun apa?

"Apakah rangkaian ini boleh kufoto?"

Yamanbagiri menggeser keranjang kecil itu mendekat ke arah Mikazuki—persetujuan bisu, yang membuat Mikazuki menaikkan kameranya ke salah satu matanya sebelum mencari fokus yang tepat dan mengambil gambarnya.

"Ah, omong-omong aku Mikazuki Munechika, kenalan Tsurumaru Kuninaga," Mikazuki menurunkan kameranya dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas ke arah Yamanbagiri.

Yamanbagiri menatap tangan itu sebelum menyambutnya, "Yamanbagiri Kunihiro."

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Mikazuki, "Apakah aku boleh mengambil fotomu?"

Yamanbagiri mengerjap cepat, rona merah menyebar hingga ke telinganya. Mata peridot tua itu membesar, bibir Yamanbagiri terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang meluncur keluar dari sana.

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, tetapi tangan Mikazuki lebih cepat, suara jepretan membuat Yamanbagiri tersentak, Mikazuki tertawa sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi, melambaikan tangannya serta berseru, "Terima kasih!" diikuti denting lonceng tanda ia telah melarikan diri.

Di luar toko, Mikazuki berbalik menghadap Bloom, kamera kembali terangkat, tawa kembali meluncur keluar. Tumpukan vas di tengah ruangan yang terlihat dari pintu kaca menghalangi meja kasir, tetapi yang menjadi fokus kamera Mikazuki bukanlah sosok _florist_ itu lagi.

Mikazuki baru saja menemukan surga barunya.

Dan berbeda dengan surga yang satunya, di sini ada satu sosok yang ia yakin fotonya akan Mikazuki simpan di dompet atau jurnalnya—bukan dalam alasan negatif loh, ya.

Sepertinya Bloom—Yamanbagiri harus siap-siap untuk kedatangan pengunjung tetap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo semua~ Kembali lagi dengan Azu dan Mikanba, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _slight_ Mikanba? Ah, intinya begitu. Ini hanya ide sekilas yang didapat pas iseng buka shindanmaker, makanya gak begitu panjang dan hampir gak ada plot sama sekali, ahahaha. Dan ini bikinnya kilat, uhuk.

Omong-omong, Suprise's itu nama kafenya Tsurumaru, maaf Azu gak kreatif, orz. Dan Bloom itu nama toko bunga Kunihiro.

Barista!Tsuru dan waiter!Ichigo, tho ... *menatap jauh ke depan*

Err, soal sequel Red Thread, Azu udah dapet idenya, tetapi bukannya nulis itu malah nulis ini, orz, habis ide dari shindanmaker biasanya singkat, dan ada yang menjerit "Cuma sedikit kok~" di dalam otak ini, uhuk. Sequelnya Mikanba juga kok, ahaha, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya[?].

Atau malah ini mau dibuat sequel? Tergantung, kufufufu~ Tetapi Azu akui Azu masih belum puas buat florist!Yamanbagiri dan fotografer!Jiji, apalagi barista!Tsuru juga ke-barista-annya tidak mendapatkan waktu tampil yang banyak, uhuk.

Atau mungkin di AO3 Azu akan nulis florist!Yamanbagiri x Nameless OC, terlalu banyak kemungkinan, ahahaha~

Sekali lagi, maaf jika mengecewakan dengan lack of plot and shounen-ai, orz. Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
